Summer Vacation
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Seto and Serenity are dating! But Joey's in love with Seto! What will happen? Will summer vacation be ruined to them or what? SetoSerenity, SetoJoey (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Summer Vacation  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the first chapter of one of my new stories...  
  
"Serenity! I'm back!" A voice cried coming into the apartment that he owes, "Joey!"  
Serenity's voice cried happily as she hugged him tightly. Joey smiled, "I've only been gone for eight hours sis!" He said as Serenity smiled sheepishly. "It's too lonely here without yea, though Mokuba called and wanted me to come over to come and play," Serenity explained. "Mokuba?  
How does he know you?!" Joey asked surprised.  
  
"Eventually Mai and TeA picked me up to go shopping with them so we bumped into him  
accidently," Serenity explained. "Was Mokuba's brother with him?!" Joey asked, Serenity shook  
her head. "Could I go?" Serenity asked smiling, Joey nodded. "Just leave moneybags alone, will  
yea?" He asked angrily, "his name is Seto," Serenity said quietly. "What was that?" Joey asked,  
"nothing! Later Joey," Serenity cried running to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Joey shook his head, _girls,_ he thought as he sat in the living room. In Serenity's place, "Serenity! Seto's up in his room waiting for yea," Mokuba said as he opened up the door. "Thanks Mokuba," Serenity said smiling as she ran to his room. Mokuba sighed, they have to tell Joey and the others sooner or later, he thought unhappily. In Seto's room, "hey baby," Seto said as soon as Serenity came into the room.  
  
"I've missed you dragon," Serenity said as Seto went towards her and began kissing her  
passionatley. "Serenity, does that mutt know about us?" Seto asked worriedly, Serenity shook her head. "No, though I think Yugi and Tristan knows about us," Serenity explained, "what?! How?!" Seto asked surprised. Serenity shrugged, "they just guessed," she replied as Seto sighed. Seto looked at her, "I don't want to keep going on like this," he said.  
  
Serenity nodded, "all right. We'll tell him tonight," she said as the two began to love make in the room. Back in Joey's apartment, Joey looked up at the time and sighed. _Where is she?!_ He thought as he heard a knock, "finally!" He cried as he ran to get it and found Serenity and  
Seto holding hands. "What the hell is going on?!" Joey cried surprised, "dating?" Serenity said  
sheepishly as Seto nodded.  
  
"This can't be happening! Serenity, I forbid you to date him!" Joey cried angrily, Seto  
laughed. "Your sister chose me mutt," Seto said as Joey looked up at him and blushes. Joey looked away quickly, "I'm still not into this," he said angrily. Serenity groaned, "this is why we didn't want to tell you!" She cried angrily. "How long?" Joey asked, "four months," Serenity said. Joey nodded sadly, "all right. I'll try to like this relationship, but Kaiba! Don't you dare hurt my  
sister, got it?!" Joey asked him angrily.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried surprised, "don't worry mutt. She won't get hurt," Seto said as Joey sighed and went back into the apartment. "That was easy," Seto said looking at Serenity, Serenity shook her head. "Something's wrong with Joey, didn't you saw the way he was looking at you?" She asked. Seto nodded, "yea, we'll find out why though," he said hugging Serenity. Unknown to them, Joey was watching the whole entire thinig from the kitchen window.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: how was it?  
Yami: here yea go!  
Me: pretty twisted, right?  
Yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!  
Me: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	2. Telling

Chapter 2- Telling  
notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"So, Serenity and Kaiba are dating?!" Yugi asked Joey the next day as they saw each other in school. Joey nodded, "yea. That really pissed me off," he said as he saw Serenity and Seto coming into the school building. Yugi sighed, "are you having troubles with your sister?" He asked as Joey shook his head. "Nah, she thinks that I'm ok with it even though that I'm not," he explained.  
  
Yugi nodded, "how come Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed, "nothing really," he said quickly looking down. "Big brother! Why'd you run off like that?" Serenity asked as she ran to her brother, Joey shrugged. "Perhaps I want to get to school early?" He said, Seto laughed. "That's a good one Wheeler, why won't you just tell us the truth?" He asked as Joey looked up at him, "it's really none of your business," he said as he and Yugi began walking to class.  
  
"You sure about that? Why have you've been avoiding me latley ever since we've told you about us?" Serenity asked as Joey stopped dead on his tracks, "listen sis! Why won't you just shut up and leave me alone? I don't need you nor anyone else!" Joey cried angrily as he stormed off to class. Serenity gasped, "Mouto, what's his problem?" Seto asked as he hugged Serenity tightly to comfort her. Yugi looked at him, "I don't think you should be asking me," he said as he left for class.  
  
Later that day, "what?! Your joking, right Joey?" Tristan asked angrily. Joey shook his head, "Serenity's dating Kaiba behind my back for like four months now," Joey explained. "Hey guys, what's going on?" TeA asked as she sat down with the guys, "Joey told us that Serenity's been dating Kaiba," Duke explained angrily. "Hey, that's kinda awesome," Mai said smiling. "What?!" Joey asked her angrily, "aw, come on hun. Serenity has been looking at Kaiba ever since she met him in Battle City," Mai said.  
  
"You knew about this?!" Joey asked angrily, "of course! I can tell that a guy and a girl loves each other, don't I?" Mai asked. Joey smirked, "than how come you don't have one?" Joey asked. "Because the one I love won't tell me if he's in love with me!" Mai yelled at him, Joey hid behind Ryou's back. "Hey Ryou, didn't saw you coming here," TeA said smiling. Ryou shrugged, "is that a slap in your face Ryou?" Duke asked pointing. Ryou nodded, "apparently I walked inside a classroom where Serenity and Kaiba were making out," he said blushing.  
  
"In school grounds?! She's not like that!" Joey cried, "get a grip Joey! Be happy for once with your sister! She's dating the one she loves! Aren't you glad for her?" Mai asked angrily. Joey looked at her, "Serenity took the one I loved," he said quietly as he left the gang. Mai gasped, "did you just hear what he said?" TeA asked them surprised. Duke nodded, "Joey's in love with Kaiba!" He cried loudly as everyone in the cafeteria looked at them. "Duke! Joey probably doesn't know that we know now!" Yugi said angrily.  
  
"You just heard also Yugi?" Tristan asked, "Duke yelled it," Yugi said as everyone laughed. During break, Seto found Joey sitting by a tree reading a book. "Hey mutt," Seto said loudly as Joey sighed and looked up at him, "whaddya want Kaiba?" Joey asked angrily. "I'm hearing that you have a crush on me puppy," Seto said, Joey laughed. "You heard wrong Kaiba, why would  
I love a guy who's in love with my sister?" He asked as he put the book down. "Perhaps somebody told there friends too loud?" Seto suggested, Joey groaned.  
  
_ I knew I shouldn't have said anything!_ He thought unhappily, "just leave me alone," he said angrily as he left Seto and had forgotten about his book onto the ground. "Wheeler, wait!" Seto cried, Joey just ignored him and kept on walking. Seto picked up the book, he gasped as he saw the title: _How to Have Sex_ was the title of the book. _Why is he reading this?_ Seto thought as he flipped through the pages and found a locket. He opened up the locket and found out that it was a picture of Joey and him! Seto blinked, _I have to talk to him!_ He thought as he put the book into his briefcase and began chasing after Joey.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: no action?  
Me: soon my love  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!  
Me: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	3. Chasing

Chapter 3- Chasing  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
Joey ran to the Game Shop right after school, he knew that Seto was looking for him cause his been calling his name over and over right after school and he had enough so he had decided to go to Yugi's place. "Hey man, what's the rush?" Tristan asked surprised, "Kaiba is chasing after me," Joey replied as he sat on a chair. Yugi blinked, "chasing you? Shouldn't he be chasing after your sister?" He asked as Joey glared at him.  
  
Yugi whimped and ran to hid behind Yami, Joey rolled his eyes. "I just found out something interesting about Kaiba," he said as grandpa gave him a drink. "Which is...?" Duke said, "his probably in love with me," Joey said as Yugi gasped along with Yami. "That's impossible Joey! Are you sure about that?" Tristan asked, "why'd you think his been chasing me all afternoon and not my sister?" Joey asked as his cell phone rang.  
  
"When did you get a cell phone?" Tristan asked surprised, "Kaiba. I found it in my locker after school, I've tried telling him that I don't want it but he insisted that I should have it," Joey said as he answered the phone. "Isn't that wonderful?" Grandpa asked as Yugi shot a glare at him, "I ain't coming back Serenity! Not if Kaiba is there waiting for me!" Joey cried angrily. "Uh oh, I think we should leave," Tristan said worriedly, "leave? Why?" Duke asked confused.  
  
"Come on," Tristan said as he dragged Duke out off the Game Shop. "Humph, you could just get me here than," Joey said as he paused while Yugi listened along with Yami. "You don't even know where I am! Just chase me if you dare," Joey said as hung up the phone. "Trouble?" Yami asked worriedly, Joey shrugged. "Nothing really, my sis wants me home cause they want to talk about there relationship," Joey explained. Yugi rolled his eyes, "you can stay here if you like Joey," he said smiling.  
  
Joey smiled, "thanks. That would help a lot," he said as he went after Yugi to the guest room. In Joey's apartment, "he wouldn't come?!" Seto asked angrily looking at Serenity. Serenity shook her head, "No. I don't even know where my brother is," Serenity said worriedly as Seto hugged her for comfort. "Don't worry Serenity, we can find your brother no matter what," Seto said as he thought about his feelings for Joey. "Hey! We didn't try the Game Shop!  
Why won't we look there?" Serenity asked looking at Seto.  
  
Seto looked at her, "you think his there?" He asked as Serenity nodded. "Yea! He always hang out there, so why not look in the Game Shop?" She said, Seto smiled. "All right, let's go," Seto said as the two went to the limo parked in front of the building. In the Game Shop, "eh Yugi? Don't you think your too close to me?" Joey asked as they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching a movie. Yugi pouted, "I might get scared," he said as Joey sighed. "Where's Yami and the popcorn?" Joey asked as he looked around.  
  
"I'm right here," Yami said as he carried the popcorn to the living room. Joey blinked, "you guys are too close," he said as Yugi and Yami frowned. "No we aren't," they replied as Joey shook his head, just than the doorbell rang. "I wonder who could that be," Yugi said as he went and get it. Just than Yami and Joey heard shouting, "you can't talk to him right now! His kinda busy you know," Yugi was saying. "Mouto, I just want to talk to him! I need to give back the book he forgot," the voice said angrily.  
  
Joey gasped, "what's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly. "Nothing really," Joey said quickly as Seto and Serenity came in the living room right away. "What are you two doing here?" Yami asked confused, "none of your business. We came to talk to Joey," Seto said looking at him. "Me?! But I'm staying here for the night," he said as Serenity shot him a glare. "We've been trying to find you! What's wrong with you anyway?" She asked unhappily. "I need my space," Joey said as Serenity blinked, "need your space? We've been dating for four months!" Serenity cried angrily.  
  
"Guys? We'll be in the next room if you need us," Yugi said leaving with Yami. "Joey, there's something that I need to tell you and it doesn't involve your sister," Seto said as he looked at Serenity. Serenity sighed, "I'll leave you two," she said going after Yugi and Yami. "What is it?" Joey asked surprised, "about my true feelings for you and your sister," Seto said as Joey looked shocked.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: i hope you like tis chapter!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!  
Tristan: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	4. My Feelings

Chapter 4- My Feelings  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba worriedly, "which is?" He said as Seto looked at him straight in the eye. "I hate you! I don't like you one bit and I love your sister very much! Why don't you just lay off and just take this relationship as it is?" Seto asked him angrily, Joey gasped. "look pal..." he began, "I'm not your pal Wheeler. I'll never be! Got that?" Seto asked as Joey nodded unhappily.  
  
"My being in this relationship is none of your business! Which I'm not gonna say anything how I really feel, so leave me alone," Joey said angrily as he went to the room where Yugi, Yami  
and Serenity was. "How was your talk?" Serenity asked, "horrible," Joey replied unhappily. "Serenity! We are leaving!" Seto called to her, Serenity sighed as she got up from the couch. "See you soon big brother," she said going to Seto.  
  
"That was some good thinking Joey," Yugi said as Joey began to sob. "What's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly, "what do you think?! Kaiba hates me and he will never fall in love with me now," he replied. Yugi gulped as Yami stared at him, "Yugi? I think it's time you should lay off Joey now," he said. Joey looked at Yami, "lay off? What do you mean?" He asked. "I've been in love with you Joey, ever since I first met you when you took part of my puzzle away," Yugi explained slowly.  
  
"But you knew that I was in love with Kaiba! Is that why you keep on getting me everytime I see my sister with him?" Joey asked, Yugi nodded. "Fine, I don't care if your in love with me anyway! I still love Kaiba and he wouldn't love me anymore now, goodnight," Joey said angrily as he stormed off to go to the guest room. Yami looked at Yugi, "don't worry Yugi. I'm sorry by tomorrow everything will be fine," he said as Yugi nodded worriedly.  
  
The next day, "hey Yami? Tell Yugi I'm leaving for school," Joey said looking at Yami who was preparing breakfast for Yugi. Yami looked at him surprised, "Joey, it's still early. Why won't you just seat and eat for awhile?" He asked. Joey shook his head, "gotta meet the others in the arcade and I want to play some video games," he said smiling. Yami sighed, "Joey, Yugi didn't mean what he said yesterday," he said. "What? The guy is in love with me! Why do you think he called me to come and stay over for the night?" Joey asked angrily.  
  
"All right, we'll meet you in the school soon Joey," Yami said. Joey nodded, "ok than. Later Yami," he said as he left the Game Shop. Joey wasn't going to the arcade anyway, he was going straight to school to see Kaiba early while Serenity was still at home getting ready to go to school. In the Game Shop, "hey Yami? Where's Joey?" Yugi asked looking around, "he said his going to meet the others in the arcade," Yami replied. Yugi blinked, "that wasn't the plan for today. We always meet in school everyday," he replied.  
  
"We do? Uh, that's what Joey said Yugi," Yami said as he served Yugi bacon. Yugi sighed, "I'll catch up with him anyway in school though, doesn't matter," he said as he began eating. "Arigato Yami!" Yugi said smiling as Yami smiled back at him. (A/N: arigato means thank you in Japanese). In school, Joey saw Seto sitting in the library doing some computer stuff for Kaiba Corp. Joey quietly went up behind Seto, "hey Kaiba," he said as Seto jumped and looked behind to see who it was. "Wheeler, what are you doing here so early?" He asked unhappily.  
  
Joey sighed, "to see if your feelings are really true Kaiba," he said as Seto thought about what he said yesterday. "Listen, I love your sister..." he began as Joey interrupted him, "why did you gave me a cell phone Kaiba? I probably won't need it anyway," he said. Kaiba shrugged, "Serenity was getting worried so I have to give you one for you," he explained. Joey looked at him, "those feelings aren't really true Kaiba," he said unhappily. Seto frowned, "what are you talking about Wheeler?" He asked angrily.  
  
"You'll see what I mean soon enough," Joey said as he left Kaiba alone in the library. _What does he mean by that? _Seto thought surprised.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: so far so good?  
Me: if you think it's good, review!  
Seto: if you think it isn't, email her!  
Me: WHAT?!

Mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!  
Tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon enough...


	5. The Conversation

chapter 5- The Conversation  
notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
The next day Joey went to the arcade feeling miserable, "hey Joey, what's up?" Yami asked him as he saw him entering the building. "Yami? What are you doing here instead of Yugi?" Joey asked, "Yugi is here but he doesn't want to see you," Yami said as Joey nodded.  
"Is something wrong?" Yami asked worriedly noticing Joey's miserable, "just that Serenity and Kaiba keeps calling me last night," he explained.  
  
Yami nodded, "what did you do?" He asked. "Unplug all the phones," Joey said as Yami smirked. "Hey guys, what's up?" Mai asked going towards them, "Mai! What are you doing here?" Joey asked shocked. Mai laughed, "I'm here working part time," she explained. Joey nodded, "what days?" He asked. "All of the days in summer," Mai said as Joey was so surprised that he fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"What?! Why?" Joey asked angrily, Mai shrugged. "So Serenity and Kaiba won't be at your back all the time," she said. "You heard?" Yami asked, Mai nodded. "I heard it from Tristan and Duke," she said shivering. "What's wrong?" Joey asked, "I called them at the wrong time," Mai replied as Joey and Yami smirked. "It isn't funny!" Mai cried as they entered the arcade.  
  
"Mai? What are you doing here?" Serenity asked surprised, "working today," Mai replied looking at Serenity and Kaiba back and fourth. Serenity nodded as she went towards her big brother, "Joey? Are you still mad from last night?" She asked worriedly. Joey growled, "I didn't sleep till midnight! What do you think?!" He asked angrily as Serenity gulped. "Don't get mad Wheeler! If you only answered the phone..." Seto began.  
  
"Me? Answering the phone?! I did and you two keep bitching about how I act around you  
two!" Joey cried angrily as everyone gasped,"look Wheeler! We just want peace from you so we could date during summer vacation!" Seto cried angrily. Joey sighed, "I can't allow you two cause of my feelings," he said as he looked at Yami and Mai who were playing video games. "What's wrong Joey? Why can't you tell us?" Serenity asked worriedly.  
  
"You'll just laugh," Joey said looking at Seto. "Does it have to do with me?" Seto asked,  
"well, duh! What do you think bonehead?" Joey asked angrily. "Don't call me bonehead again!" Seto said angrily, "hey guys! What took you so long?" Tristan's voice asked behind Seto and Serenity. "Nothing really, we just got here," Joey replied. Tristan nodded, "where's Duke?" Serenity asked looking around.  
  
Tristan shrugged, "haven't seen him all day," he said. "Hey guys? Why won't we just play some video games?" Mokuba's voice asked beside Joey, "Mokuba! What are you doing here?!" Seto asked shocked. Mokuba pouted, "I can't come to the arcade once in awhile big brother?" He asked as Seto sighed, "listen Joey, we should finish this conversation later, ok?" Serenity asked him. "Humph, you two just go and fuck each other somewhere I don't wanna see," Joey said angrily storming off.  
  
"Come back here Wheeler! Say it to my face again!" Seto said angrily, "calm down Kaiba. Your making everyone look at you," Tristan said looking around. 'Let's go Serenity," Seto said leaving, "big brother! I'll be back before supper, ok?" Mokuba called to him as Seto nodded. Serenity sighed as she left with Seto, "I'm not sure what's wrong with my big brother. I'm so glad Mokuba respects us," she said looking at Seto. Seto nodded, "I think I know why your brother is feeling that way," he said.  
  
"Really? Please, tell me!" Serenity begged, Seto shook his head. "Can't, not really sure if it's true though," Seto said shaking his head. Serenity groaned, "figures. I'm sure we'll know soon," she said as Seto nodded as they went back to the mansion that day.  
  
TBC...  
  
me: here yea go!  
Tristan: finally i'm in!  
Duke: what about me?!  
Me: soon dice-boy  
Mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!  
Yami: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	6. Seto's Thoughts

chapter 6- Seto's Thoughts  
Notes: this is gonna be in Seto's POV!!! Just his thoughts about Joey, that's all! here's the next chapter, don't owe Yugioh!  
  
I groaned as I layed on the bed looking up at the ceiling all day, Mokuba came to me awhile ago that I should see Joey after Serenity had left the mansion. But why should I see Joey? I mean, all I found was a locket and found a picture of him and me! Wait a minute! How could he have a picture of me if I didn't gave any to him except his sister?! I got out the book under my bed and flipped through the page till I found the locket.  
  
Stupid mutt wouldn't let me talk to him so I can't give this book yet! He probably forgot about it, guess he was reading this so he could have experience. I smirked, I did tried my best of telling my true feelings about him, but something inside me snapped before I could tell him and I just yelled at him cause he wouldn't let me date his own sister! Tje door opened in my room and Mokuba came in stroding in. (A/N: is that how you spell stroding)?  
  
"Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" I asked putting the book back quickly so he won't see me reading it, "nothing much. I was wondering why you hate Joey so much," Mokuba replied as he sat next to me. I sighed, "I don't hate him. I just get angry when he doesn't like to see me dating Serenity," I explained. "Well, isn't that it? I'll bet you won't like it if I were the one  
dating Serenity instead of you," Mokuba said as I shivered at the thought of my little brother dating the one I'm dating now.  
  
"Listen Mokie, just because me and Joey don't like each other..." I began, "hold it! Joey does like you very much and I'm sure you like him way inside of you that you don't even know though!" Mokuba cried. I blinked, "Mokuba? How do you know if Joey is in love with me or what so ever?" I asked, Mokuba shrugged. "I heard it from Yugi and the gang, even though Joey didn't said it so loud everyone could hear it even though he said it softly," Mokuba explained.  
  
I nodded, "I think I should go clubing tonight," he said looking at the time. (A/N: is that how you spell clubing)? Mokuba groaned, "you won't be drinking again, would you?" He asked shivering at the thought of his drunk brother. I laughed, "I'll be careful Mokuba. I don't want to happen like last time anyways," I said smiling at the thought. **flashback** _Seto just came out from the club feeling drunk as his driver began to drive him home, as soon as he got out from the car Seto began running around the block naked and chasing a dog.   
_  
_Mokuba eventually had to chase him down cause the driver had told him what happened to his brother, the good thing was, nobody was outside than, everyone was in the houses asleep._ **End flashback** "I think I should go with you just in case," Mokuba said, "no can do brother. The club is only for adults, and you can't go in yet," I said as Mokuba pouted. "All right, but are you going to bring Serenity with you?" Mokuba asked, I nodded. "How come Mokuba? Where you gonna call her to let her stay here with you and have fun?" I asked him.  
  
Mokuba nodded, "but if she's gonna go with you, I'll just go and call Yugi to come over," he said. "Yugi? Why?!" I asked surprised as Mokuba laughed. "Last time he went to a club, the security couldn't let him in cause they thought he was like my age and not a high school student or an adult," Mokuba explained as I smirked. "Little Yugi can't grow huh?" I said as Mokuba nodded, "all right. Just don't stay up too late having fun though," I said as Mokuba squealed and ran to call Yugi.  
  
I shook my head slightly, tonight I'm going clubing cause I heard from Yugi and the gang that the mutt works there and this is my chance to talk to him and maybe dance with him awhlie. I snort, probably it's a gay club also. Why else should he work there instead of another place in town? I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, perfect! Everyone would love this when I'm there, I got my keys and began to go out of the mansion.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: SETO CLUBING?!  
Me: what's wrong with that?  
Yami: nothing really, just surprised...  
Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...  
Mokuba: review and update! 


	7. MoonLight Club

chapter 7- MoonLight Club

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
Seto drove to the club which was near Domino Arcade, actually, it was two buildings away from it. Seto parked his car in the garage that night, a lot of people were going in that club. Though there weren't any girls, just guys. Seto overheard Yugi and Joey talking one day in school that Joey was working in MoonLight Club, but only on the weekends. Eventually it was a Saturday, one of his days off.  
  
Seto entered the club and everyone gasped around him, Seto went towards the bartender.  
(A/N: is that how you spell it)? Seto looked at the name tag, "hey Mike, give me a glass of Whiskey," he said as the bartender nodded quickly. Seto could hear whispers around him, "what is he doing here?" A guy asked, "dunno. But that's Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation! He doesn't come here rarely," the other guy explained.  
  
Just than every guy began to dance ignoring the CEO looking like he was just a regular,  
"here yea go sweetie," Mike said giving him the glass. "Do you know a boy name Joey Wheeler?" Seto asked immediatley, "of course. He should be coming in the club any minute," Mike replied as he looked at the time. "Hey there Joey!" A guy's voice called, Seto turned to the door and found Joey walking in.  
  
"Hey Bobby, looking good," Joey said smiling at the man as he went towards the bar. "Yo Joey, some CEO wants you. His sitting at the counter," Mike said to Joey as he left for the day,  
Joey looked confused but was completely shocked to see Seto sitting on one of the chairs. "What are you doing here?!" Joey asked surprised, Seto looked up to see Joey starring at him. "I overheard you and Mouto talking that you worked here mutt," Seto began.  
  
"Yea, so? Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" Joey asked angrily, "humph. I told her that I was at work also that I would be busy all night," Seto replied. "Whaddya want than?" Joey asked annoyed, "I want you," Seto began as loud music began playing, "what?!" Joey asked loudly. "I want you!" Seto yelled directly at him, Joey shook his head. "I can't hear you," he said as he grabbed Seto's hand to go to a quiet room.  
  
In the Quiet room, Joey closed the door behind him as Seto stood there looking at him. "Wheeler, are you deaf or what?!" He asked unhappily. Joey went towards him and looked straight into the eye, "I know," he said as Seto was confused. Just than he felt lips touching his own and Seto began kissing back, both boys began to go towards the bed and removing there clothes. "I don't think we should do this Wheeler," Seto said worriedly.  
  
"Are you worried about Serenity? She'll never know that we are together," Joey said as he sat up from the bed. Seto sighed as he also sat up looking at Joey, "it doesn't feel right cheating on your sister Joey. We could get into trouble for this," Seto explained. Joey nodded, "I guess so. Well, think about it my dragon. You know where to find me," Joey said as he dressed and went out off the room. Seto shook his head as he also went out of the room, "Kaiba?! What are you doing here?!" A voice cried surprised.  
  
Seto looked and saw Yami and Yugi that the two were looking at him as they stopped dancing, "it's none of your business," Seto said angrily as he began walking. "Kaiba, hold on! We saw Joey coming out from the room before you, what were you two doing?" Yami asked angrily, "what do you think Yami?" Seto asked angrily. Yugi blinked, "you two were making out?! What about Serenity? Does she know?" Yugi asked, Seto shook his head. "I'll tell her tomorrow on our date, but don't tell anyone or else I'll have to beat you in duel monsters!" Seto said as he left them.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, "wow. I never imagined it would be today," he said smiling. "As long as they are together, but Serenity won't take this very well," Yami said unhappily as they began dancing.  
  
TBC.  
Me: hey Gay Hater Sarah? You know that this is a gay story?  
Yami: i think you should read my Bio and the stories couples first Me: yup. I don't have a straight story yet so Seto and Joey together!  
Joey: yea, leave us alone Gay Hater!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Yami: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	8. Going Out I

Chapter 8- Going Out (I)  
Notes: hey, am I going too fast? That's probably because I don't have school and nothing to do! Hope you don't mind me going fast! Well, don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter of the story...  
  
The next night Seto picked up Serenity at Joey's apartment, even though Joey was pleased to see Seto that the thought of making his little sister cry made him worry. They were going to the Oprah so Serenity was wearing a light blue gown while Seto was wearing a white tuxedo. (A/N:  
look in www.janime.biz in the episode guide of his outfit in season 5. Is that how you spell Oprah of the fat lady singing? No offense)!  
  
"Be careful sis," Joey said worriedly, "you worry too much big brother! I'll be fine," Serenity said smiling as she held Seto's hand. Joey nodded as he looked at Seto who looked right back at him, "we'll be fine Wheeler. We'll be back by midnight," Seto said as the two left for the limo waiting for them. Joey smiled as he closed the door, "I just hope there isn't much of a beating while I'm not there," he said worriedly as he watched some TV.  
  
"So, where are we going baby?" Serenity asked as she layed her head on Seto's shoulder,  
"we are going to watch the Oprah and than maybe dinner if you like," Seto said smiling warmly at her. "That's sounds great! But why with the fancy things all of a sudden?" Serenity asked, "what do you mean?" Seto asked surprised. "I mean, all you do is take me to dinner and a movie but not Oprah than dinner," Serenity explained.  
  
Seto shrugged, "can't I do something special for you once in awhile?" He asked her. "Than how come you and my big brother weren't fighting? Usually the two of you fight when you are in the same room even for a minute!" Serenity cried, Seto gulped. "Ah, here we are darling," he said as the driver opened the door for them. The two of them went out off the limo, "wow! This is great Seto!" She cried as she saw the stage and the chairs were going up.  
  
(A/N: i dunno how to explain the stage and chairs, but that's gonna do. Just imagine it! "Here Serenity, this is our seat," Seto said as he went to the third row right in front of the stage. "How long is this anyway?" Serenity asked as she sat down, Seto shrugged. "Probably like three hours or so," he replied, "three hours?! Aw man," Serenity moaned as she looked at the time.  
"Something wrong?" Seto asked worriedly, Serenity shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have to call Mai," Serenity said, "call Mai? How come?" Seto asked surprised.  
"I thought we could have time to go to the movies or something after dinner, but I guess not," Serenity said sadly. Seto nodded as he gave her his phone, "I'm sorry Serenity. I didn't know," he said. Serenity shook her head, "I should have told you," she said as the concert began. In Joey's apartment, "Kaiba is really going to break up with Serenity?!" Yugi cried surprised.  
  
Joey nodded, "yea. That's why I want you here just in case Serenity cries," he said. "What?! That's lame buddy, your her big brother. You should talk to her, not us," Tristan said unhappily. "Hey, Seto isn't breaking up with her cause he doesn't love her anymore," Joey began, "what are you saying?" Duke asked surprised. Joey looked at Yugi and Yami who nodded back, "me and Seto fucked each other the other night," he explained. "You had sex?!" Tristan and DUke cried loudly, "shush! Somebody might here you!" Joey said angrily at the two boys.  
  
"When did this happened?" Tristan asked surprised, "I don't know really. It just happened," Joey replied as the two boys stared at him shocked.  
  
TBC.  
Me: did you guys ever heard about a series called, "Oh! My Goddess?"  
Yami: that was a great series even though it has 5 episodes and a movie Me: why did it ended so soon? It looked awesome!  
Joey: with anime girls that looked hot!  
Seto: what are you saying Joey?  
Yugi: i luv it! check it out in Me: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Tristan: REVIEW AND UPDATE!  
Duke: just about 3 more chapters... 


	9. Going Out II

Chapter 9- Going Out (II)  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tristan cried shocked, Joey sighed. "Will you stop looking at me like that? It's not like the whole entire world is going to know about us," he said laughing nervously. "But Joey, this is Seto Kaiba we are talking about," Duke said, "but Yugi knew," Joey said looking at him. Tristan and Duke looked at him, "that was because I saw them in the club with Yami," Yugi replied.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Duke cried, "oh? As soon as Seto and Serenity comes home, they will tell you," Joey said smiling as Tristan frowned. "What about Mai?" He asked, "yea, what about her?" Joey asked unhappily. "I thought Mai was in love with you," Tristan said, "Mai?! No, she's been to herself lately and I haven't seen her," Joey said. "I guess so," Tristan said as Duke and Yugi nodded.  
  
Back in Seto's place, "that was nice," Serenity said as the two left the building to go to there dinner. Seto nodded, "my first time going to the Oprah," he said smiling. "Really? Mine too," Serenity said smiling as Seto smiled back, just than Seto looked back. "What's wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly, "nothing really. We are just going to be late for our dinner reservation," he said.  
  
Serenity looked at him, "what place?" She asked excitedly. "The Wine Goodness," Seto replied as Serenity looked at him surprised, "is that a restaurant?" She asked. Seto nodded, "I guess it's only for adults or teens to go and drink wine there," he said as Serenity sighed. "I guess so, but let's make it quick so guys won't go all over me," she said as she linked arms with Seto.  
  
Seto nodded as both went to the restaurant. In the restaurant, "who's the girl?" A guy asked Seto. "My date," he replied as the guy was surprised, "you two know each other?" Serenity asked. "Of course! Me and Kaiba are drinking buddies," the guy said as Serenity's eyes looked at him surprised, "not anymore Erin," Seto said to the guy. "What?! Aw, come on! You always come here for wine when you are upset," Erin said.  
  
"Do you have reservations?" A girl asked by the podium, Seto nodded. "Seto Kaiba for two at ten o'clock," he said as the girl looked. "All right, right this way please," the girl said leading them, "hey Kaiba! Don't loose her or else I'll get her!" Erin called to him as Seto growled. "He seems nice," Serenity said smiling, "you don't even want to know about him Serenity," Seto said as the two sat down.  
  
"Here are your menus," the girl said giving it to them, "thank you," Serenity and Seto said as the girl left. "So Seto, what are you getting?" Serenity asked, "actually Serenity, there's a reason why I called you here today," Seto began as Serenity looked at him worriedly. Back in Joey's place, "you think that Kaiba would tell her today?" Tristan asked Joey. Joey nodded, "yea, but I hope his doing it gentle," he said worriedly.  
  
Yugi looked at him, "if Kaiba loves you, he will do it gentle," he said as Joey nodded smiling.  
Back at Seto's place, "something wrong with Mokuba?" Serenity asked him. Seto looked at her and blinked, "what? Oh! Of course not! It's something else," he said quickly as Serenity nodded, "what is it? You could tell me anything," she said as Seto sighed. "I'm in love with someone else," Seto said quietly but Serenity heard it and gasped.  
  
TBC.  
Me: sorry for the long update!  
Yami: how many more chapters?  
Me: one or two.  
Joey: Serenity better not cry!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter.  
Serenity: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	10. BreakUp

Chapter 10- BreakUp

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Your in love with someone else?" Serenity asked quietly, Seto nodded and took her hands so he could hold them for comfort. "Let go off me!" Serenity cried, "Serenity, please. I was going to tell you sooner or later," Seto began. "Sooner or later?! Who's the bastard that your in love with?!" Serenity asked angrily, "your brother," Seto said quietly. "Joey?! Your in love with my brother?!" Serenity cried as several people began to look at them.

"Serenity, calm down. Why won't we just go back to your place and we'll talk?" Seto asked unhappily, "fine. I would love too anyway," Serenity said leaving as Seto was left paying the bill. Seto sighed, "I hope Joey is prepared," he said quietly as he signed his name and was waiting for the waiter so he could give his credit card to him. In Joey's place, "I think we should leave guys," Yugi said suddenly. "What? How come Yugi?" Duke asked surprised, "this place is a mess and grandpa needs my help," Yugi said as Tristan and Duke groaned.

"Fine, we'll help clean this place up," Tristan said as he and Duke began to pick up the trash that they had made. Yugi looked around and saw Joey sitting on the couch, "something wrong?" He asked as he sat next to him. "I just had a bad feeling about tonight," Joey began, "perhaps it's the beer that you've drank," Yugi said smirking. "Very funny, but really, I feel like I'm mad about something," Joey said, just than they heard a bang coming from the door and everyone looked to see who it was.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Serenity cried angrily as she strode over to her big brother who was sitting down on the couch with Yugi, "told you what?!" Joey asked surprised. "That Seto is in love with you! Why didn't you told me?!" Serenity asked angrily, "he wanted me to tell you first Serenity," Seto began. "Bullshit, how long has this been going on?" Serenity asked, "a day or two," Joey said quietly looking down.

"Guys, we are leaving," Yugi said as Tristan and Duke nodded. "Yugi," Seto said unhappily as Yugi stared at him, "nice to see you again," Seto said as Yugi smiled and left with Tristan and Duke. "I thought that you knew that I was in love with Kaiba since you first started dating him!" Joey cried, "I didn't know!" Serenity cried. "Too bad, cause we just had sex," Joey said smirking, "what?! I can't believe this! You and I didn't have it yet!" Serenity cried looking at Seto.

"I was going to make love to you but than I was feeling guilty cause I was in love with your brother about a week ago and didn't told him yet," Seto explained. "Augh! Never speak to me again, big brother!" Serenity cried angrily as she left the apartment. "Serenity, where you going?!" Joey cried before she left, "going to Mai's place," Serenity said angrily as Joey sighed and closed the door. "Stay with me tonight?" Joey asked Seto sadly as he went back inside.

Seto smiled, "of course. Just to make you happy again," he said as Joey smiled back.

TBC...

Me: one more chapter!

Yami: or two more chapters you mean...

Me: very funny

Tristan: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	11. Comfort I

Chapter 11-Comfort (1)

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Seto woked up looking around confused cause he didn't know where he was. He looked down from his bed and saw Joey sound asleep, Joey?! I forgot to call Mokuba! Seto thought worriedly as he ran to the phone to dial his little brother. "Hello?" A sleepy voice asked from the other end, "hey Mokuba," Seto said as Mokuba sighed. "Why didja have to wake me up so early?" Mokuba asked annoyed, "I'm sorry, did you stayed up late?" Seto asked unhappily.

Mokuba laughed nervously, "so, why didn't you came home last night?" He asked. "I stayed here with the puppy," Seto said smirking, "you two are now together?" Mokuba asked happily. "Yea, but Serenity didn't take it too well," Seto said, "where is she anyway?" Mokuba asked. "Went over to Mai's house," Seto replied, "hnn, well, you should stay there till Serenity gets back. Joey might need your help," Mokuba said as Seto shrugged.

"All right, but I'm coming home tonight and sleep!" Seto cried as Mokuba laughed and hunged up the phone. "Who was that?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes as he went towards Seto, "Mokuba, checking in if his ok," Seto explained. Joey nodded, "did Serenity came home yet?" He asked, Seto shook his head. "No, but want some coffee?" Seto asked as he went to the kitchen, "sure. But I don't know why Serenity snapped like that last night," Joey said shaking his head.

"Me neither, I thought she was a nice a girl and all," Seto said. "She is, but I guess I haven't seen the other side of her," Joey said unhappily. "I think we should apologize," Seto said, "apologize?! We just told her the truth, she should be the one apologizing," Joey said angrily. Seto sighed, "baby, why won't we just wait for her for the day? I bet that Mai is comforting her right now," Seto said smiling. In Mai's place, "you ran out?" Mai asked shocked.

"What would you do if Seto is in love with your brother?" Serenity asked angrily, Mai laughed nervously. "I guess I'll do the same thing," she said, Serenity nodded. "I have to go back," she said, Mai shook her head. "Stay here till they talked, ok?" She said, Serenity nodded. "I guess so," she said, "so Serenity, now that Kaiba dumped you, do you have someone on your mind?" Mai asked. "Well...there's Tristan and Duke..." Serenity began as Mai groaned.

"Those two jerks? They are together Serenity," Mai said, "oh, well, I guess I don't have anyone," she said. Mai smiled, "I think that you and I should be together," she said as Serenity stared at her with shock wide-eyes.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: how was it?

Tristan: calling me a jerk?!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Mai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	12. Comfort II

Chapter 12- Comfort II

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"You want to be with me?" Serenity asked Mai staring at her with wide-eyes, "if you don't want to, than that's fine," Mai said slowly. "I don't know, after what I've gone through with Seto and Joey tonight, I'm not sure," Serenity said unhappily. "Listen, why won't you just go home? I'll bet that Kaiba and Joey are waiting for yea," Mai said smiling, Serenity nodded. "Ok, but I'll tell you soon, ok?" She said, Mai nodded. "All right, see you Serenity!" Mai called as Serenity waved and left Mai's place.

In Joey's apartment, "it's getting late. Why won't we look for her?" Seto suggested. Joey shook his head, "what happens if she comes home?" He asked, "that's why one of us stays here and wait for her," Seto said as Joey nodded. Just than the door opened and Serenity came inside slowly, "sis! Where have you've been?!" Joey cried hugging her tightly, "I've been around," Serenity replied as she sat down. "Hey Serenity, I'm sorry about tonight," Seto began.

Serenity shook her head, "no. It's my fault Seto, you love my brother and I should be supportive for the both of you so this relationship could work out," she said. Joey looked at Serenity surprised, "did Mai told you that?" He asked, Serenity laughed nervously. "Not really, but she kinda explained it though," she said as Joey smiled. "I think I should go and head back now, Mokuba is waiting for me," Seto said as he looked at the time, "all right dragon. Call me," Joey said as Seto nodded and left the two siblings.

"Serenity? Is something wrong?" Joey asked worriedly, "yea. Mai wants to be with me as a lover and I don't know if I should move on or something," Serenity replied. Joey sighed, "do whatever you want sis. I don't really care," he said, "you don't?!" Serenity cried surprised. Joey shook his head, "no. As long as Mai doesn't hurt you and I don't care at all," he said as Serenity smiled. "She won't hurt me," Serenity replied, "call her than," Joey said as he went to his room.

Serenity smiled as she dialed Mai's number, "hello, Mai Valentine speaking. Who's speaking?" Mai's voice asked from the other side, "hey Mai, this is Serenity," Serenity began. "Serenity! How come your calling? Did you forget something?" Mai asked worriedly, Serenity shook her head. "No, but I did have a talk with Joey and he said he doesn't care if we are together," she said, "really? Well, that dog is a good friend," Mai said as Serenity coughed.

"Uh, I mean your brother," Mai said quickly. "So, wanna have lunch some time?" Serenity asked as Mai agreed, unknown to Serenity, Joey was listening to the whole entire thing. _I hope they are doing the right thing, this summer vacation has been good and bad, _he thought as he went back to bed.

The End

Me: well, how was the story?

Yami: kinda ok...

Tristan: it's not really your best one, isn't it?

Me: no, but feudal japan might be

Serenity: we'll be onto the next story soon...

Mai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


End file.
